


Sweet Everythings

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, sweetvee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: The Lodge family was well known, they enjoyed helping communities blossom into something better. When FP Jones calls for his old friend's help in restoring the South Side of Riverdale and disbanding the South Side Serpents, the daughter of Hiram Lodge happens to take a liking to Sweet Pea, an angry Serpent who wasn't all too fond of her parents "fixing" the South Side.





	Sweet Everythings

Veronica Lodge stared up at the bright neon pink sign declaring the diner she was standing in front of her; her parents had talked so highly about Pop’s Chock’Lit Shoppe, a small, yet oddly spacious restaurant. Hiram and Hermione Lodge, and Forsythe Jones the Second had reminisced of their shared childhood, inviting Veronica to hear their history in the quaint and tiny town of Riverdale. Having grown up in New York, Veronica wasn’t used to a place such as this, a place where everybody knew everybody, whereas in her hometown, you could live in the same area for years and not meet the neighbor a couple of houses down.

Veronica let out a deep breath as her icy hands wrapped around the handle to the diner, cursing herself for leaving her leather gloves back at the Pembrooke, a lovely, luxurious apartment complex that her mother owned and her family currently resided in. The chiming of the bell above the door announced her presence, the first few words of a conversation from a small group in the corner of the diner cutting short as she stepped in. She was thankful that the diner was warm and inviting.

Before she was sent here, Forsythe the Second had told her to find one of his South Side Serpent members named Sweet Pea — as peculiar as his name was, she smiled at it, finding it oddly charming. She wasn’t sure what he looked like, so part of her hoped that one of them in the corner was the man she was looking for. She hated being stereotypical, but they did seem pretty intimidating and rough, and their aura pretty much screamed “i’m in a gang” which led her to believe that one of them was who she was sent to

“I’m looking for a… Mr. Pea? Sweet Pea?” Veronica cocked an eyebrow as she made her way towards the booth, watching the three eye her as if she was there to cause trouble. She felt slightly offended, but reminded herself that she didn’t know them, she didn’t know what they had been through. Being distrustful was a helpful quality that kept some people alive. Knowing that they were in a gang, she should have known.

The man in the booth facing her leaned back with his arms crossed, for sure trying to intimidate the woman. “Who’s asking?” His arms were large, almost as big as her thighs. The Serpent tattoo Forsythe had displayed on the left side of the boy’s neck, proving to her that she at least had the right sort of people to find Sweet Pea. He was also in a leather jacket, just like the other two, and just barely could she see the same logo on the back of the other two’s jackets.

She couldn’t help but admit how attractive the three were, but quickly she gathered herself and smiled. “Forsythe Jones, he sent me to his most welcoming Serpents.”

The boy smirked. “We always welcome pretty women.”

However, upon seeing Veronica roll her eyes dismissively, his smirk grew into an appreciative smile. He liked that she didn’t act like she was enamored with his compliment, that she didn’t pretend to like it. She wasn’t afraid of him, and he knew that. And to be honest, he was almost proud of her. Everyone was always afraid to mess with him, in any way, but not Veronica. “What’s a girl like you associating with Serpents like us?”

“That depends, are you Sweet Pea? I was specifically sent to him via Forsythe,” Veronica stated, waiting on him to admit what she already knew. It was obvious that he was Sweet Pea, but she wanted him to confirm it. “He called upon my family and I to help him fix up the South Side, and he wanted you to show me around.”

“Me? If you know who I am, why’d you ask, sweetheart?” Sweet Pea looked at her quizzically, admiring the way she bantered back with the tiniest of smiles erupting from the corner of her lips.

“Because I could be talking to some other Serpent named… I don’t know, Ketchup, about a task meant for you,” Veronica murmured. “So, are you in, or do I have to ask these beautiful people with you to see if they can parade me around, instead?”

“No, no,” Sweet Pea shook his head. “But, call him FP. Or, Jughead–whichever Jones you met. I can’t exactly tell unless you use their nicknames since they share a family name.”

Veronica laughed lightly, finding it hilarious that she could possibly be talking about FP’s son, Jughead. “His father, of course. Someone as young as me couldn’t possibly run a gang. At least, not well, that is.”

“So, why did FP call on you to help the South Side? Not to be rude, but you don’t seem like a generous person who goes out of your way to help someone,” the girl with lightly dyed pink hair spoke up, mimicking Sweet Pea as she leaned back and crossed her arms as well, watching Veronica curiously.

“Forsythe—FP told my family and I about the tiff you have going with the North Side of Riverdale,” Veronica nodded to herself as she recalled the conversation. “We may have a lot of money that we don’t need, but we do what we can to help those around us with it. With our help, we are here to rebuild the South Side into something nicer, a place less riddled with drugs, and robberies, and crime.”

“We’re a gang,” the other boy scoffed. “That kind of includes crime.”

“Don’t get mad at me for it, get mad at your leader,” Veronica waved her hands, dismissing his idea to go after her for FP’s decision to end the Serpents and make the South Side of Riverdale not so… bad. “He wants to end the Serpents, make sure the kids in the Serpents have a great education. You’ve had your childhood stolen from you for far too long.”

“He… what?” The three leaned forward in utter shock, their faces showing how unsure they were of whether they were angry or scared or appalled. “He’s ending the Serpents, for good?”

“That’s what he told my parents. He said that he knows you will retaliate because the Serpents is all you’ve really ever known, but he just wants you guys to have a great education, a life where you don’t have to pretend to be tough and angry all the time,” Veronica explained, biting down on her lower lip at their reactions. “About the showing me around thing… we can do it tomorrow, or something. Clearly, I’ve meddled into something that isn’t in my place—”

“No, it’s fine,” Sweet Pea muttered, sliding out of his seat. He nodded towards his two friends on the other side of the booth before he met Veronica’s awkward gaze. “Ready to go? I’ll grab you one of Pop’s famous milkshakes because without it, the tour of Riverdale won’t be complete.”


End file.
